


In Which Cas Played Scrabble With Himself

by beesandlebrunes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandlebrunes/pseuds/beesandlebrunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should have known that Scrabble with an angel such as Castiel would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas Played Scrabble With Himself

When Dean comes home from his hunt, tired and exhausted from lack of sleep (and burgers), he is delighted to find Cas sitting cross-legged on the floor with a Scrabble game. That is, until he realizes that Scrabble isn’t a one-player game.

Dean frowns in confusion. “Who’s playing with you?” he asks, his gaze on Cas a suspicious one.

Cas looks up at Dean with an expression that isn’t a drop shy of oblivious or innocent. “Does someone need to be?”

“Well, yeah. Normal people don’t play Scrabble by themselves.”

Cas only cocks his head to the side. “I’m not a human, Dean, I’m a celestial being.”

This brings Dean some frustration. “Okay, then. Normal celestial beings don’t play Scrabble by themselves. I’ll just play with you. Gimme some letters.” He joins Cas on the floor opposite of the angel and reaches into the box to get a handful of lettered tiles. Then he looks at what Cas has already done with the game board. He frowns.

“Cas?” he says.

“Yes, Dean?

“What the hell does ‘acataleptic’ mean?”

“Incomprehensible.”

Dean scoffs. “I’m not that stupid, Cas, just tell me what it means.”

“It’s incomprehensible.”

Dean just stares at Cas for a second, then stands up. Holding his hands out in front of him in a ‘stop’ gesture, he says, “Alright, we’re getting rid of this damn game. Since you’re being a condescending little shit.”

Instead of arguing against his game being taken away, Cas says, “Dean, in the name of my father, I am asking you to please stop being so cantankerous—” which is connected to ‘acataleptic’ at the latter’s first ‘T’ “—and listen. ‘Acataleptic’ means ‘incomprehensible’. I was not saying that you are too inept to understand what it meant, I was telling you what it meant.”

Dean is now the visual equivalent to a deer caught in the headlights. His cheeks flush an embarrassing shade of pink, and it’s all he can do to not flee the scene. “Oh,” he says. “Well, the game’s still stupid, and I’m no good at it anyway, so you’re going to have to play it with Sam.”

Speaking of the devil, they hear the front door open and close, and Sam saunters over to them and peers down at the Scrabble board. He then turns to Cas. “What does ‘acersecomic’ mean?”

Cas glances at Dean before replying, “One who has never had a haircut.”

Dean lets Cas keep the game.

**Author's Note:**

> In the 3rd-to-last paragraph, when it says "speaking of the devil", there was no pun intended. I'm sorry.
> 
> Any and all mistakes you may have found are 100% mine.


End file.
